


pucker

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	pucker

The words do hurt, but it is not the same.  
And that is why I wish for more force,  
More all consuming pain that could devour my pretty little skin.  
Until I remain nothing but bruises and blood,  
Showering down upon those who want my heart.

22/11/15


End file.
